fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius and Niklas Spar
----Chapter 11.1----Scorpius woke up suddenly with a cold sweat. I wonder what that dream was about Scorpius asked himself. Whatever I feel like training a bit. I wonder who would want to. So he got up and went into the main hall of the guild, got a drink of water and asked loudly, "Anyone want to spar?". Niklas turns around and looks at Scorpius like everyone else. Most people don't say anything, and knowing that to Scorpius sparring is fun, Niklas knew it wouldn't be nice to deny a favor. "I'll spar, bud", Niklas calls out. "Alright sweet! I'll meet you in the training area." Scorpius said jogging to get ready. Once Niklas arrived, "So shall we start?" Scorpius asked. "Sure", says Niklas, putting up his hands in a fighting position. "Alright" Scorpius said also in a fighting stance. "I'll start with Torrent! Water Pistols!" Suddenly a large typhoon like storm kicked up above the two, while Scorpius started shooting towards Niklas with bullets of water. Niklas flips backwards to dodge the bullets. "Nice! Now I'm going to show you something that Arthur taught me how to do!". Niklas grabs one key from the golden gate keys he so dearly held on too and then also held out his other hand. "Figured it out yet?", says Niklas smirking. "I'm guessing you are going to summon a celestial spirit to face me? Well bring it on. They can't be too tough to fight." Scorpius said, now with a storm in his eyes that matched the intensity of the storm above. "Not just a celestial spirit", Niklas smirked. "You met this guy indirectly in training. So to make sure I still lose magic energy but you get your days worth out of this, I'll summon my strongest bear spirit AND a celestial spirit every time you defeat one.". "Summon the Banished Bear God......Open Gate of the Paired Fish......Bjorn! Pisces!". Bjorn and Pisces appear. Bjorn gets his 20 ft large axe into position while Pisces swirls in circles. The bear and spirit charge Scorpius. One on the right one straight towards him. "Not bad. Impressive you can keep a gate and summon open at the same time. But it won't be enough, since I have yet to go full force against you Niklas." Scorpius said before he grabbed Vainglorious. He shouted "Spike fall!" Causing shots of water to be fired in quick succession from the tip of his staff. As the shots closed in, they hardened into spikes and needles of ice, piercing and cutting into both Bjorn and Pisces. Bjorn doesn't seem to be affected by the hits and charges even further. Pisces however seems to harden there scales, breaking the ice. "Ah, using my previous Magic I see. It's bad technique, let your arms flow in a movement similar to the water you bend." Niklas winks. Pisces swirls in a circle again and shoots water from behind to boost them toward Scorpius for a direct hit while Bjorn brings down his axe upon the water mage. Quickly, Scorpius dodged the falling axe, while getting grazed by Pisces attack. "You can do better than that" A voice said in Scorpius head. Damnit woman get out of my head. Scorpius yelled out "Geyser!" causing superheated water to launch up from the ground and hit Niklas, Bjorn, and Pisces. The water swirls around Niklas and Bjorn as Pisces absorbs the water to create a shield around them by swirling in circles once more. Niklas smirks. "Come on Scorpius! You know Pisces is a water spirit!". Bjorn launches out of the shield and brings down his axe once more onto Scorpius. "Tick tock Scorpius. My knight should easily tear their throats out. You can do that for me can't you?" A seductive undertone was heard in the voice. "Leave... Me...Alone!!" Scorpius yelled as he condensed all of the water in the room around himself to where everything was arid as a desert. "Is that all you can do? Please win for me Scorpius." "Like hell I will do what you want." Scorpius said angrily. His aura started to glow as the water around him blasted outward violently in Scorpius' Whirlpool attack, causing the whole room to flood to the brim, cycling around quickly dragging Niklas, Bjorn, and Pisces with it. Pisces dives underwater and is unseen for a time, while Niklas is almost swallowed by the swirling water. "Bjorn *gasp* help me!",Niklas shouts. Bjorn grabs Niklas and his big hands and holds him gently as Niklas coughs out water. "Throw me at him", Niklas is able to say. Bjron nods and throws Niklas at Scorpius. Niklas flat in the air and readies his fist for impact. Niklas gets closer closer until he is just inches away from Scorpius' face. Scorpius melted away into his water form, appearing behind Niklas. He then shouted "Scattershot!" Causing all of the water in the room to shoot at Niklas. Niklas grabs his staff, Arbre d'étoiles and stabs it into the ground. Trees grow around Niklas creating a dense shield of trees to protect him from the attack. The water makes impact with the trees and dissipates. "Come on Scorpius. You can do better than this. This guy is a pushover." ''the voice in Scorpius' head said. ''Leave me alone already witch. "I am not a witch. I am a demigoddess and your master. Now kill him!" "NO!" Scorpius stopped his attack for a moment to rest. He sighed and said, "Okay Niklas. You have gotten faster which is good. Come at me." The trees clear showing Niklas kneeling down. "You know, this isn't training Scorpius. You can come at me with your full force. And are you ok? Your sweating like a Magnolian Fire Pig." "It...it's nothing. Alright I will come at you with my all. Take this! Acid Rain! Aqua Blades!" Scorpius said through gritted teeth. Niklas smirks. All of a sudden Bjorn comes out of nowhere to block Niklas while Pisces washes away the water with a beam of heated water. They then start to transform into there human form. Niklas puts his hand in an X. "Toy Bear Shot!". 2 dozen heads shoot towards Scorpius, surrounded in a green aura. Well this is going to hurt. ''Scorpius thought as he tried to put up a wall of water to protect himself from the attack. It was able to stop most of them, but the last few broke through the barrier, blasting into Scorpius, sending him flying backwards smoldering. "Ouch." Scorpius said under his breath as he got up. "How is your magic holding up with your summonings? Maybe I can bring in a friend for them to play with?" Scorpius said as he Manipulated a large amount of water to come together in one part of the room. Scorpius then put his hand on the ground, and whispered his summon. suddenly a small summoning circle appeared under Scorpius' hand, matched with a much larger one in the water. The room began to glow from the seal as a 100 foot tall kraken appeared, thrashing it's arms out at Bjorn, Pisces, and Niklas, grabbing them and swinging them in the air. Scorpius stood up, wiped some sweat from his brow and said, "Meet my friend Kalios the Kraken." Niklas gets wide eyed as he is thrown into the air. "''whoa, that's a big Kraken. But since I'm a teacher in magical creatures I know that this one is smaller than most. Usually they range from 125 ft to 200 ft on average. And they all have a fatal weakness. Light. Since Krakens are deep sea dwellers, then they aren't exposed to light that much. And I know the perfect summon for that. Niklas smirks and closes the gate of Pisces, but still keeping Bjorn just in case this plan goes wrong. Niklas grabs a key that lets off a bright glow. "Open Gate of the Light Spirit, Fuex!". A giant eagle creature ranging from 23 to 25 ft high appears. Fuex darts into the air at an incredible speed, using his massive wings to help him get eye level with the Kraken. "Now Fuex!". The eagle spreads his wings and let's of a bright glow, blinding the kraken. Bjorn charges the kraken and knocks it to the ground. The kraken takes the hit only to completely wrap and immobilize the bear. Each time the bear tried to escape, the tentacles only got tighter, around its limps and neck. "I would suggest you unsummon your bear Niklas. Kalios won't be letting that hold go." Scorpius said. "Scatter Shot!" Making shots of water fire at the eagle spirit at a much more faster and powerful rate than before, making him fall out of the sky from being soaked and from the pain. "Don't sell my summons short Scorpius". Niklas smirks. Niklas unsummons Fuex and chants "Summon the Twin Bears, Ginger and Ranger!". Ginger and Ranger appear and charge at Scorpius while Niklas grabs a key made of stone. "Open Gate of the Earth Spirit, Tracks!". A large moose appears and stands guard in front of Niklas. "Meet my S Class Earth spirit, Tracks.". Tracks stomps his feet into the ground, making it ripple and shake. An earthquake. The kraken stumbles and loses its footing. Bjorn bites down hard onto Kalios' tentacle and is able to get free. He pushes the kraken down and starts to strangle it while using his axe and legs to pin down the tentacles. "Like I said, don't underestimate my summons. There as strong as any other mage." Scorpius unsommons Kalios to protect her. "Well if you want to do this the hard way." Scorpius said, grabbing his staff and starting to grow in a blue aura. "This should be interesting. 5 summons and one mage. What will you do?" The voice in Scorpius' head asked him. Nothing that you would ask of me. Now leave me alone! Scorpius charged towards the twin bears and hit both of them with high power water cannons, sending them flying away from him. Next he charged at the moose,pointed the staff at him and said "Water Spout!" Making water grab him and to the side so Scorpius could grab Niklas. Once Scorpius tackles Niklas to the ground, he holds him down with his staff, and says "Electric Whirlpool!" What was created was the whirlpool of water that encompassed all summons, Scorpius, and Niklas. Soon Scorpius' Fulgurate Storm charged and fired into the Vainglorious and into the whirlpool, electrocuting everyone! Niklas and his summons take the full force of the electricity. Niklas screams out. After everything ends, Niklas is still alive and now just has built up anger. Bjorn and Tracks seem to be fine as they are the strongest of the summons. Ginger helps Ranger get to his feet. Niklas manages to get out, "What the hell is that?! Are you trying to kill me?!". Niklas touches his staff which extends out and punches Scorpius in the gut who let's out a large groan. Niklas punches him in the nose and pushes him to the ground. Niklas unsummons all of his bears and Summons except for tracks who walks over and stands next to Niklas, looming over Scorpius. Niklas nods at Tracks. Tracks stomps one foot into the ground. A pillar shoots up under Scorpius making him hit the ceiling of the area and fall back down. Tracks does this 5 times before Scorpius finally passes out on the ground. Niklas collapses onto his knees and groans, "this....is....over". Then like that he blacks out along side Scorpius. Winner: None - Tie ----End Chapter Part 1----